


The King of Snow and Queen of Fire

by CarnageDragonSlayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Past Torture, Politics, Post-War, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnageDragonSlayer/pseuds/CarnageDragonSlayer
Summary: Have you ever imagined what the Seven Kingdoms would be like if Robb Stark had won the War of the Five Kings? And what if Jon Snow didn't go to the wall and marched South with his brother? What if the Targaryens lost their seat of power several decades before the Mad King Aerys and lived on Dragonstone instead? Well you have come to the right place because all of that and more is here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the notes will be in the story for context etc... And the first chapter will be shorter than you would think but it's only to see if people will enjoy the setting so sit back, grab your drinks and snacks and enjoy the story. Also comments would be greatly appreciated, thanks!!

**Context:**

 

This story takes place in an alternate universe of A Song of Ice and Fire/ Game of Thrones. If anything I’ve changed doesn’t make sense then I apologise but in the end it is an alternate universe and accuracy doesn’t matter in my opinion. So firstly many years ago when the Targaryen’s ruled Westeros the King that was ruling at that point was tyrannical and he made everyone that was under his reign miserable and angry, so angry in fact that a rebellion apprised and before the end that particular King gave up the throne to the Baratheon’s. The Targaryen’s then returned to live at Dragonstone and remained there for the years leading up to the War of the Five Kings. Robert Baratheon still became King but not by winning a war and he married Cersei Lannister and she still had 3 Bastard children with her brother. Ned’s brother Rickard Stark died by accident with their father by drowning when travelling to King's Landing in their carriage as it fell in deep water and they got trapped in it. Ned became Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and married his brother’s intended, Catelyn Tully. At some point during his rule as Warden of the North the Ironborn rebelled against the crown and marched off to War and when he returned he brought back a younger than original Theon Greyjoy and a baby Bastard boy which he made with a Tavern Wench called Jon Snow, this was also around the time when Catelyn had just had Robb. Many years went by and then Jon Arryn died and Robert decided to get Ned to become the King’s hand. The events of season one play out the same on the exception that Jon never left for the Nights Watch. He marched South at his brothers side and fought the same battle and felt the same grief when his father died at the orders of King Joffrey. Theon still went to the Iron Island and attacked Winterfell and in the end was taken by Ramsey and tortured the same only when his sister Yara came to rescue him he managed to escape with her. Robb did marry Tulisa and when Rickard Karstark betrayed him Jon convinced him not to kill the Karstark and so the events of the Red Wedding never happened. They marched on Casterly Rock and took it which angered Tywin as he sent a large force of men to take it back but they were defeated and then the capital was vulnerable. The Northerners marched on the city with a outstanding plan crafted by Jon and they took the city. Joffrey, Cersei, and Tywin were killed, Tommen was taken prisoner and Marcella was still in Dorne. Tyrion was spared on the account of Sansa Stark who asked her brothers to spare him. He was named Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West and some time later Jaime and Brienne found their way to Casterly Rock and he stayed their with his brother and Brienne made her way to the North. Arya Stark and The Hound had heard about what happened at the Capital and then The Hound decided to take Arya to Winterfell. When he returned with her Winterfell was still in shambles but they paid Sandor nonetheless and offered him a place within the service of Winterfell which he surprisingly took. Back at the Capital there was nobody on the Iron Throne, Stannis had been killed on the Blackwater by the wildfire, Renly was murdered in his tent by an assassin and Tommen was sent to live with his sister in Dorne. So the only real candidate was Robb Stark, The King in the North but he didn't really want to be King on the Iron Throne but the people of Kings Landing begged and pleaded him and then he sat upon the Iron Throne and became King of Westeros but his first act as King on the Iron Throne was officially make the North an independent country and him and all the other Northern Lords decided to make Jon Snow the new King in the North as to rule over the new independent country. Many people agreed but only a few disagreed and among them was Catelyn Stark and she argued with Robb about it but was shut down quickly by him as it was the right decision. Robb stayed in King's Landing and the rest of the Starks went back to Winterfell and met with Arya who was already there. Brienne shortly came afterwards and stayed on as Catelyn Stark’s personal bodyguard. Aerys Targaryen, the ruler of Dragonstone watched The War of the Five Kings from a distance and heard all of the interesting stories that emerged from it and he had wanted to marry of his only daughter to Robb Stark but he was already married so then he sent a raven to Winterfell and gave word to Jon Snow that he would like to marry Daenerys Targaryen to him and then he sent word back that he would be riding for Dragonstone soon.

  


**Chapter 1:**

 

It was a cold winter's day in the Targaryen home of Dragonstone. The snows fell gently onto the vast fields that surrounded the Hold and the cold rose from the ground creating a heavy mist and the seas were calm. It was an auspicious day for the Lord of Dragonstone, Aerys Targaryen because it was the day that the famous Jon Snow, the hero of The War of the Five Kings and the King in the North was coming to meet his daughter for the first time. Their betrothal was set up by Aerys himself who until then had never let his daughter leave Dragonstone or meet with anyone who wasn’t either working for him or was family to her.

Daenerys Targaryen was looking out of the small visible space between her window curtains as her handmaidens were getting her dressed in a beautiful white and red dress. She was feeling uneasy and nervous that day because she was meeting Jon Snow. Never before has she seen him but has heard of his great deeds from her father.

“A great fighter, tactician, noble and an honest man.” She heard her father say at dinner sometimes, she wondered if it was her father that wanted to marry Jon by the way he talks about him. But even though she had heard of this man's outstanding reputation the thought of what her brother Viserys Targaryen (Heir to the Targaryen Family) told her gnawed inside mind.

“A giant oaf of a man, sickeningly ugly, cruel and a torturous person” he had told her during her times of doubt of her situation. The thought of this man being her husband sent shivers through her body. Is it true? Or is my brother lying? These are often the questions she asked herself during the long wait for Jon Snow's arrival. Viserys was always an asshole to her, ever since she could walk and talk. Sometimes she was convinced that he was jealous of her because he couldn't have what this Jon Snow will get, her body locked in sex. He had always thrown advances at his sister which she always disregarded and during the times when her father left on business, often she would lock her door and not open it until Aerys came back, because he was the only one that Viserys was afraid of in Dragonstone.

“My sweet, beautiful daughter!” Dany turned and saw her mother approach her and gave her a long tight hug. The handmaid's backed away from them giving a smile before walking out of the room. The Targaryens all shared the same features, their white hair and violet eyes it's what made them unique to the other houses.

“Hello there mother” Dany was trying to force smile but couldn't do it, the anticipation of seeing Jon was killing her, could he be like her father said or like Viserys said? But neither version of the man seemed to appeal to Dany. A man than kills many are normally the ones that enjoy it which she could never stand behind. And a man who is both ugly and cruel could never be a good husband or father. Her mother noticed her distant look and trembling lips.

“You look upset, are you nervous about today my sweet?” Dany’s mother was always so considerate for her and wished the very best life for Dany, which she knew. Ever since Dany was born, her mother loved her to death, she always kept her two other children safe and close. Perhaps that is why Viserys has a sickly thin look to him, because his mother never let him do anything too physical and promised him way too much than he would ever get. Viserys often held onto the fact that the Targaryens used to have pull in the seven kingdoms, as they used to rule it until their ancestors were overthrown. You would think that he was the one that was overthrown, they way he talk about the other houses, even the northern ones who had no part in that crusade.

“I am yes Mother, I just wish I could get to know him so I could decide for myself whether I want to marry him or not. It's just not fair at all!” She looked at Dany’s face and knew exactly how she felt, that's how she felt when her father arranged the marriage of her and Aerys. She had no idea what Aerys was like or how he looked either, only that he was powerful and influential. But over time she got to know Aerys and his position and they built a sort of political type of love for eachother.

“I mean what if he is extremely ugly, what kind of children would we have? And what if he is a cruel man and hurts me for his pleasure?” Suddenly she was overcome with feelings of dread and worry and was breathing heavily, she was panicking about the whole situation.

“I just can't do it, Mother, it's all too much for me to handle.” Dany was now looking in her mirror that wasn't far from the window and tried to calm her panicked state by breathing in through her nose and breathing out through her mouth. Her mother was worried for Dany but knew that it was nearly time for Jon Snow to arrive at the Hold. She would get a slap from Aerys if Dany was in any way undesirable for Jon, and her panicking was a sure way for her to get a large red handprint on her cheek.  

“listen my darling child, I would not worry too much about that. You must look on the bright side of this betrothal and realise that you will be the wife of a very rich and powerful man, who is respected by many and is also ruler of the entire northern country.” Dany heard her words but didn't agree with them and was now pacing anxiously from her mirror to the edge of her queen sized bed that had silk patterned draped coming down.

“I do not care for power or wealth, I've always wanted to be with someone that I could love and feel happy and safe with. But will I feel that with this man mother? Can your promise that I will?” She didn't know the answer and hoped that Dany would get what she wanted for the sake of her daughter's happiness.

“I don't know Daenerys, sweetheart, honestly.” She watched her daughter anxiously pace with her hand on her hips whilst breathing heavily. Her only thought was that she hoped that Jon Snow was everything that she wanted for a husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King in the North, Jon Snow arrives at Dragonstone with his must trusted friends and advisors to meet the most talked about beauty in the Seven Kingdoms and Jon's bride to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the "intriguing" words and also all of the questions asked as well were greatly appreciated so I can make it easier for you to understand. I also don't squint at critisism so if something is wrong please let me know and I'll see if i can remedy it for you. Please enjoy the next chapter!!

Jon was riding on his Grey Stallion next to his most trusted advisor, Sir Davos Seaworth and his best friend's, Tormund, Sam and Ed. His pale white wolf, Ghost was sprinting in front of them enjoying the cold weather as he ran. A small travelling party of his men were miles behind them, they had rode ahead hours earlier so they could reach Dragonstone faster. Jon was restless about meeting her, he wanted to truly know if the rumours were true.

He thought of his bride to be and recalled stories of her great beauty and kindness that people had told him over a pint of ale during his trip to the Targaryen Holdfast. Jon just hoped that he can live up to his reputation and leave a good impression on his betrothed and also hoped that everything said about her was true. At times Jon often left the wrong impression towards women who only thought he wanted them for sexual pleasure. But the dark truth is Jon is still a virgin, who is just misunderstood by women.

Even though he is a veteran of countless battles and stood victorious in The War of the Five Kings with his brother Robb Stark and then Robb taking the Iron Throne and being named King in the North by him, he is still very much a virgin. It is something he is always embarrassed about but even though his friends know about it, they have no less admiration for him. He has proven himself many times, putting his life on the line for any person of any class be it Man, Women or Child and Peasant, Farmer or Noble.

“How much longer until we get there, my ass is killing me from the ride.” Jon asked looking at Davos who laughed at his comment as he rode right next to him.

“Just over this stretch of field, then you should clearly see Dragonstone.” The group looked in the distance and couldn't see anything because of the mist. 

“I can't see shit in this mist and it's fucking freezing.” Ed commented as he shivered on his mount. The group only looked and laughed at him which Ed responded by pulling a middle finger at them. Being the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch you would think he would be used to the cold, but Ed never did.

“Stop your fucking whining, Davos said we're nearly there.” Tormund said as he patted Jon on the back to grab his attention. Jon turned to look at his red headed friend who he had fought through many battles with. Tormund was always very fierce in battle and probably the best man to be allied in a fight with.

“So tell me Jon, what are you going to do once you marry this woman? What positions do you plan on doing? Because what you've got to understand about women is that-” Jon stopped Tormund before he began rambling on about how to fuck women. However Tormund was determined to get his vast sexual knowledge passed on.

“You see, most men fuck like dogs. No grace, no skill, a few dozen thrusts and done! But you see first you have to get her as slick as a baby seal~ and then you go inside, but slowly, don't jam it in like your… spearing a pig! Haha!” All the men rolled their eyes at him. How can such a vulgar man be their friend? But he is, so they deal with his constant boasting of sex. Jon on the other hand always felt awkward talking about sex, and often at times felt jealous of Tormund for knowing so much about it. It was because of this that Jon decided to ride ahead a bit away from the group.

Sam noticed this and quickly went after Jon so he could check on him. When he caught up he could see that Jon was now riding slowly whilst looking in the distance, brooding which he normally did.

“Jon, you can't let Tormund get to you about all the sex he's had just because you haven't yet. You’ve got to remember all the women he's been with were ghastly looking things and your going to be marrying a women who had been described many times as the best looking women in the realm.” Jon listened to his best friend's words and considered them. 

“I suppose your right Sam, but still, it annoys me. How come he's had so many and me none? I mean look at him compared to me!” Jon often wondered this as did many if his friends. Sam theorized that Jon was much like his father Ned Stark who died brutally by the hands of Joffrey’s executioner Sir Illin Pain. Very loyal and always stays to his duty and never strays away from the mission, perhaps because of the war, Jon never found time to scope out women that threw advances towards him.

Before Sam had a chance to answer the group had caught up with them both and they grew silent again while still making their way to Dragonstone. Davos began scratching his head and squinting his eyes in a certain direction.

“Ah finally! It should be just across this small hill now.” The men all sighed in relief except for Jon who was breathing deeply, feeling very nervous about the whole situation. They all made their way up to small hill and their it was, The Targaryen Hold. 

“It's about fucking time! I hope this girls worth it Jon.” Ed said to Jon with a sarcastic and light tone which he chuckled slightly at. Then all the men slowly made their way to the entrance of the Hold. It was a courtyard made of stone and wood and more notably it had a large carving of a three headed dragon statue in the middle. As the men dismounted from the horses they all made their way to the statue, except for Jon and Davos who were both expecting a meeting party. Jon looked around the courtyard confused as he looked up at Dragonstones main door.

“Hello! Is anyone there!” He shouted out, but nobody responded. Ghost had since came up to him and pushed his head into Jon's hand as he stood still. The group shortly followed after gawking at the detailed sculpture. All were very impatient and frankly pissed off as well because they had to wait longer in the winters cold. When even more time passed and nobody appeared they all began to make their back to the mounts but were suddenly stopped by a loud thud.

“My Lords! I do apologise, I wasn't  expecting you here for at least a couple more hours!” Jon saw Aerys Targaryen walk out through the front entrance with a group of men dressed in fine silks, almost like dresses and also two men in golden armour following behind them. On the other hand Jon and his entourage were wearing soiled stained clothes and Jon's face was dirty, beard unshaven and hair was sprinting out wildly. Although the battlefield left him with no desire for pleasantries so he didn’t care much.

“No need to apologise, we came early and didn't realise.” He approached Aerys and shook his hand strongly. Both of them patted eachothers back in mutual respect. 

“I cannot believe you are really here today your Grace. The hero of the War of the Five Kings, The White Wolf and The King in the North.” Jon felt a little uneasy at Aerys who seemed a bit too excited to see him.

“Please Just Jon will do and I'm glad to be here my lord. I've heard that your daughter is a great beauty, is this true?” Aerys smiles at him and placed his hand on Jon's back as they began walking in the house.

“It is more than true Jon, My daughter is the most beautiful women in all the realm.” Jon was reassured now yet still had some doubt in his mind but quickly disregarded it as to not seem worried. Davos and The group followed slowly behind trying to listen in to what they were saying and Ghost walked next to Jon.

Aerys saw the Direwolf and instantly his eyes grew wide. He had heard of the beast that tore the throat out of The tyrannical King Joffrey but never before did he imagine he would see it him in person. They came to a holt as Aerys turned to look at the Direwolf.

“By the Seven, is this Ghost?” He asked slowly moving to pat him on the head. Instantly Ghost gave him a threatening growl which made Aerys recoil.

“Ghost settle down! I'm sorry my Lord, he is wary of strangers.” Jon offers an apologetic glare for his companions aggression.

“No need to apologise, I understand completely. Well then, let's resume our walk.” Aerys shook off the sudden aggressiveness laid upon him and continued to guide him along. They walked through the entrance of Dragonstone and it was rather all rather overwhelming. 

The Targaryens are the second richest family in Westeros, but this Manor was beyond riches. The floors were polished red and black stones slabs as were the walls. Dark pillars held up the building and gave it an intimidating presence. The Targaryen banners were all over the walls, the three headed dragon intimidated even the King in the North.

“This is a very impressive holdfast my Lord.” Davos said as he moved closer to Jon and Aerys who turned to look at him.

“Thank you very much... Lord-”

“No Lord, Sir Davos of house Seaworth My Lord.” He bowed his head to him as did Aerys.

“This is my most trusted advisor, My Lord. He helped me win the war with his advice and guidance, I must insist that he be treated well. Also the men that are with me also are my most personal friends.” Jon turned to the three that stood straight and still, they stood tall and proud to be call friends of Jon.

“Here is Tormund Giantsbane, the leader of the FreeFolk who is fierce in battle. Here we have Lord commander Ed of the Night's Watch and Samwell Tarly who is the Grand Maester of the Northern Kingdom.” Jon announced them all and all but Tormund bowed until Jon gave him a serious stare and he then bowed as well.

“It is an honour to meet any man that is held in such high regard by his grace.” Aerys said with a respectful tone of voice. “ All of you will be treated well I assure you.” Jon was pleased to hear this.

“Now where were we… ah yes of course! You must all be very weary from your journey, so I will have my servants take you to your rooms.” Jon seemed to cringe at what he said and Aerys noticed.

“Is something wrong your Grace?” He now seemed worried that he said something wrong and may have upset him.

“No no, it's just don't believe that people under your command should be called servants. It's such a demeaning word.” When he said that many of the nobles with Aerys whispered and chucked amongst themselves. Some of the so-called ‘Servants’ in the Jon’s presence were flustered that this man had at least some amount of respect for them. The group with Jon knew now that they were in for an earful.

“I'm sorry, but what is so funny about that?” His tone was bitter and sharp which instantly made all the noblemen shut up. Aerys knew that this man would fit well with his daughter as she believed the same thing he did about servants.

“Come now let's just ignore them. We'll have our… women here escort you to your rooms and bathe you for tonight's dinner.” Aerys signalled some women over who were dressed in thin silks and all of them went to each individual man.

“Now then please enjoy your rest, your Grace.” With that Aerys and his group left the main entrance area into somewhere unknown to them. Jon and his men just stood completely still with the Women waiting for their signal.

“Your Grace… may we take you to your rooms now?” The women stood next to him asked. She was a pretty women, probably somebody's mistress, but not by choice. Jon only takes pity on people of her station, if only everybody thought like Jon did, he would be able to have an equal society, one where everyone had a say, but Westeros is far off from that.

“Sure, thank you. What's your name?” The women looked at him and smiled slightly. Even though he looked like he's been dragged through mud, he still has a slight charm.

“I'm Alyssa, your Grace.” She bowed to him but Jon stopped her. The other at this point had already gone but Jon hadn't noticed until then.

“Well Alyssa there’s no need to bow for me. Your Lord seems to regard you as a servant, but I see you as a hard worker who deserves appreciation.” Alyssa was now smiling widely which made Jon just a little happier. 

“Thank you your Grace. It's nice to be appreciated.” Jon nods at her and then she begins to take him to his room. 

“Alyssa. I must ask and please be honest with me. Is Daenerys anything like her father when it comes to opinions and all that.” He asked as she guided him up some steps of a small cylinder tower. Alyssa begins to smile and thinks of how lucky Dany is going to be.

“Her and Aerys are nothing alike. She believes the same as you, and hates it when Aerys makes us do things for her. I've only known you less than thirty minutes and i can already tell your meant for each other.” Jon was ecstatic now, not only was she described as beautiful but now apparently she also has the same opinions as him. Could it get any better for him.

“Here you are your Grace, this is your room. Once you get undressed and into the bath I'll come inside and help you bathe.” Instantly Jon looked over at her confused at what she meant.

“Uh you don't need to help me bathe you know.” Jon said as he opened the room door slowly. Alyssa was ordered to by Aerys but also she can't deny that she wants to see what he looks like naked.

“Your Grace I must insist. If I don't help I'll be punished by My Lord.” Alyssa had soft and wide eyes which made Jon feel bad. He let out a sigh before he nodded at her.

“Ok then, just give me a minute to get undressed and I'll call you in.” Jon walked through the door and his room was huge. It's probably one of the biggest guest rooms in Dragonstone. In the centre was the steaming bath and Jon only just realised how dirty he really was.

He began by taking off his upper clothes which revealed his hardened chest and six pack. Old and fresh scars were scattered all over his upper body the worst of which were running up his stomach all the way to his chest. He had nearly died to that wound and the worst part about it was that it was Theon Greyjoy who had stabbed him several times before fleeing. Their were long lashed scars on his back from where he was tortured by the Lannisters for days before Robb could rescue him. It would be easy to say that Jon has sacrificed a lot of his body for war. He barely looks human anymore or so he thinks. Next he took of his lower clothing and then he jumped into the bath. It was very warm and also comfortable to be inside.

“Ok Alyssa I'm ready!” The door opened and in walked the maid who moved straight towards Jon. She started by grabbing the rough sponge that lay on the small round end table next to the tub. Then she proceeded to scrub away all of the dirt that covered his body. As she did Alyssa was constantly admiring the body of The White Wolf, she thought the scars were impressive and made him seem more masculine.

“If you don't mind me saying your Grace, but those scars make you look impressive.” Although Alyssa liked them, Jon didn't at all. They reminded him of the horrors and pain he endured during the war. 

“I don't mind you saying but I would prefer that you not mention them again Alyssa. I just want to forget about them.” Jon looked at the window in front of him and watched the snows fall lightly outside. Alyssa saw his sudden distance and felt bad for him as she wondered what he happened to him for his bitterness towards his scars.

As time went by Jon's body was cleaned as was his hair. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and waited for Alyssa to bring him clothes. Jon was pondering through a dusty tome that had rested on the cupboard in his room. He wasn't accustomed to reading much, but he wanted to reform himself with knowledge so that he could be a good leader for his people. He even got Sam to teach him things a lot of the time.

“Your Grace I have your clothing, but first let's shave your beard.” Those words seem to scare Jon a little. When he put the tome down and look at Alyssa she was standing their with a razor and small bowl of foam. 

“You are not touching my beard.” He was very defensive about his beard. Jon was made to shave before he left for the Targaryen Holdfast and that was the last time anyone was touching his beard for a while. 

“Your Grace, I will get in trouble if you don't. Lord Aerys will say that I was being lazy and didn't put enough effort to helping you.” Alyssa looked down at her feet still holding the objects. Jon was beginning to really get annoyed at how Aerys treats his workers. He is very hesitant about it but to spare the rod for someone is what he prides himself more in.

“All right then, It's only a beard. It'll grow back.” Jon stood and sat over to where Alyssa was pointing at. He now awaited to have his beard shaven and then after he got dressed he would be able to meet his betrothed for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany struggles to deal with her father's attitude and Viserys's constant annoyances towards her. Jon is only waiting to see the women he is to marry and hopes that he deserves the chance at happiness.

“You, my daughter will be on your best behaviour at dinner today else you will be punished. Do you understand?” Aerys was sat at the large Ironwood table in his study room giving his daughter a lecture with his Wife and Son in the corner of the room. He had a cup of red Dornish wine in his hand which he normally did, Dany could never remember a time when her father was not drunk or getting drunk. 

“Father, why would you assume I wouldn't be?” Dany asked which made Viserys smile as he saw his father's growing annoyance. He knew his father very well, even more than Rhaella at times and his treatment and attitude towards women was nothing short of terrible. 

“Because Daenerys, even though your my only daughter, you seem like you were born only to trouble me in times like these.” Viserys chuckled and hid it with a cough but Dany noticed it. He always seemed to enjoy other people’s misery, it’s what got him excited and he strived to witness it as often as he could. 

“Husband, must you speak like that to your daughter-”

“Quiet Women! Did I ask you to speak? No! So shut your mouth!” Dany saw her mother bow her head and back away into the corner. Viserys approached closer and placed a thin hand on Dany’s shoulder which made her skin crawl.

“Father you must not worry. I will personally see that my sweet sister is respectful and polite to the King in the North.” Aerys nodded at his son as he took a large gulp of wine and wiped his wrinkled lips. He was completely oblivious about his son’s sick attraction to Dany but Rhaella was not. She could see the way he looked at her, as if he were undressing Dany with them and it sickened her but Viserys was her son after all and even though he had those thoughts and feelings, she still loved him.

“Good Viserys, be sure you do. You see Dany, your brother here knows his duty but you seem to lack the knowledge as does your mother apparently.” He eyed his wife who cowered in the corner of the room. Dany wanted to say something to him but she knew it would only make matters much worse, especially for her mother. 

“Now leave me, dinner will be at nightfall.” Aerys took another drink of wine as everyone left the room. Viserys still had his hand on Dany as they left and her mother had stormed off as soon as she left the study. Dany felt sorry for her mother and wondered if Jon would be similar as her father. She constantly feared that her life would go from bad, which was living with her father, to worse, living in Winterfell with Jon Snow. Her and Viserys began walking slowly down the halls and she silently wished he would take his ghoulish hand off of her.

“Now listen here Sister, Father is dead set on pleasing this… man. So you will do as he says or you'll have me to carry out your… punishment.” Viserys was scanning his sister's body with lust and he was not trying to hide it either. Dany tensed up her shoulders when Viserys wrapped his arm around hers as they continued walking down the decorated halls.

“If I'm being honest, I don't even know why Father likes him so much. I've heard he's a drunken lecture drawn to many perversions. But he is our Father, so we must obey… bloody oaf.” Viserys always talked shit when he was with Dany, but she was obliged to listen to him, he was the heir to the Targaryen line after all ever since Rheagar ran away east with Lyanna Stark. Although what he said about Aerys being an oaf was the only thing they agreed on.

“Ok Dany run along to your room and get ready for dinner.” Dany couldn't even crack a smile at that point, the thought of her current situation troubled her deeply. Viserys lifted her head to face him.

“Don't look so upset sister, you're going to be the Queen of Wolves.” Viserys was clearly mocking her and he laughed loudly as he walked further down the hallway. Dany was next to her room and she sighed deeply before entering her room.

“Ah Dany you're back! I have so much to tell you!” Dany walked into her chambers and Alyssa was waiting for her. She was the only friend that Dany ever had and they both treasured each other deeply. They shared so many memories together which always made her happy but the thought of leaving her now with her family was not a pleasing one at all.

“Oh really, what about!” Dany’s interest was instantly peaked. Alyssa always had such great gossip for her. Alyssa pulled Dany over onto the end of her bed. She pulled up her legs onto the bed and Alyssa joined her.

“I was assigned to take care of Jon Snow himself!” Dany’s mouth dropped open widely and her hand moved to her chest. Alyssa was nodding with a smile at her. This was her perfect oppurtunity to find out as much as she knew about Jon so that her heart could hopefully rest easy.

“Wha- what was he like? What did he look like? Was he like Viserys said or more like my Father?” Dany bombarded her with which took her by surprise. Alyssa had remembered what Viserys had said to Dany about Jon whilst she was in the room with them and she found it very cruel that he would do that since he was nothing like he described.

“He is nothing like what Viserys said. He is handsome and has a strong hardened body, honestly Dany wow. Also he is the most kindest and considerate man I've ever met. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of you Dany”, Alyssa admitted to her. She hoped that everything that Alyssa was telling her was the truth and that she was not just trying to comfort her.

“Really, please Alyssa tell me more about him!” She smiled and laughed at Dany who seemed to be sucked into the vortex of information that Alyssa had.

 

***

 

It was time for dinner and Jon was already sitting in the dining hall on his own. He sat in his assigned chair wearing the brown Winterfell leather tunic with a metal plate atop his breast that had the Stark sigil in the centre. Jon was also given by Sansa a huge cloak, much like the one father had. He had taken it with him before he left for his journey and he was wearing that as well. Long Claw was on his hip as it always was, he never parted from it because besides from Ghost it was his most trusted ally. Hundreds if not thousands were killed by his blade. He was given it on the filed of victory after saving a Mormomnt’s life.

“Ghost come here!” Jon called when he saw Ghost enter the dining room. The Direwolf ran up to him and pushed his head into Jon's gloved hand. Ghost had been wandering around the Hold ever since they arrived trying to learn his new environment. 

“Ghost try not to bite off anyone's fingers ok.” Jon told him with a slight chuckle in his voice. Ghost did that once, some Northern Lord that got to frivolous with his words and when Jon was threaten by him Ghost tore of three of his fingers. Jon leaned back in the chair making himself comfortable whilst waiting for everyone else to arrive.

It was some time before anyone arrived and Ghost had jumped on Jon's lap during that time. Then Davos, Tormund, Sam and Ed came in together all with dressed in silks looking uncomfortable.

“Why the fuck do we have to wear skirts?” Tormund asked as he sat down on the assigned seat for him along with the others. Jon noticed that none of his men was sat next to him which made him curious. He looked down and saw that it was Daenerys that was going to be sitting next him. It made sense that she was but even though Alyssa portrayed her as her ideal partner, Jon couldn't help but feel a little doubtful about it. How could someone be that perfect for a man like him? It couldn't be possible, or could It?

“We have to wear them because it's a courtesy Tormund.” Davos told him,  “Just deal with it for the night, you get good food out of it.” This appealed to Tormund very much and he calmed himself. Jon noticed that Tormund didn't cut his beard and it made him scratch his face sighing at the absence of his own beard. 

“I wonder where they are?” Sam said as he looked around the large dining hall. All the other men joined in looking except for Jon who was stroking Ghost. 

“So… you're the King in the North.” All the men turned to the dining room entrance and they saw a tall and skinny man with white hair. It was Viserys and he was scanning Jon with an angered scowl although he didn't know why.

“Aye I am. And you are?” Jon gently pushed Ghost of his lap and stood up and walked slowly up to him.

“I'm Viserys Targaryen. You're future brother in law.” Jon held out his hand to shake Viserys hand but he only walked past him with his arms crossed. Jon was confused why he was just blanked by his host and the other men just laughed amongst themselves.

“The rest of my family will be here soon, your Grace. Is this your Wolf?” Viserys noticed Ghost and he knelt down to pat him on the head.

“I wouldn't do that-” Jon started but it was too late, Ghost barked loudly causing Viserys to fall on his ass. He was clearly furious and embarrassed at the situation he was in. The other men were laughing at him but Jon silenced them with squinted glance. 

“Here let me help you up. Don't take it personally, Ghost has never let anyone new touch him until he has got to know them.” Jon offered his hand to help him up and Viserys took it with some hesitation. They both moved to sit down at the table and Ghost joined Jon again and sat down by his feet.

“So then your Grace, I heard that you killed four kings guard on your own, is that true?” Viserys asked Jon as he was very curious to confirm all the stories he heard. Jon sighed deeply whilst rubbing his eyes, he had told that story so many times it had become monotonous.

“Yes, me and Ghost took on four of of Joffrey’s personal kings guard. They weren't all that good, except one who gave me this.” Jon showed a scar on his neck to Viserys who seemed to be very interested in this story.

“I also heard you were the one who killed King Joffrey.” Viserys seemed to hypnotized by the prospect of killing and fighting and Jon couldn't help but feel bad for him. Anyone who is looking for a fight will end up dead or dying Jon believes.

“That was Actually Ghost. He tore the bastards throat out without hesitation.” Viserys smiled while resting his hand on the pommel of his blade. Davos shook his head at the sickly looking man noticing his smile was rather sadistic and malicious. 

The door to the dining room opened again and in walked Aerys with his Wife. Aerys himself had a red faced smile on him but his wife looked pale and her gaze was locked on the floor. Jon wondered what was wrong with her, but decided to disregard as it was not his place to think about it.

“Ah your Grace! May I present my Wife, Rhaella Targaryen.” Jon stood again and approached her. He took her hand and kissed it as to show respect and Rhaella responded by kneeling to him. Jon stopped her though and shook his head with a polite smile.

“There's no need for kneeling my Lady, truly none.” Rhaella seemed surprised by Jon, his manner was not that of a king but of a kind man you might pass on the street one day. And he was handsome, her daughter is very lucky indeed to land such a kind and good looking man, and one who also holds the most power in the largest kingdom In Westeros.

“You are too kind your Grace, thank you. Daenerys will be here very soon your Grace.” Rhaella was pulled slightly by Aerys and Jon noticed, wanting to say something but knew he had no authority to question a man's treatment to his Wife. Jon sat back down again, he began to grow impatient as he waited for his betrothed to arrive. Aerys was also growing impatient but he was also angry about it, his face grew even more red than earlier and sweat began dripping from his forehead.

Then the door opened very slowly as if a sloth was coming through the door. Jon's gaze shot instantly over there hoping that this time he would finally see his betrothed. When the door finally opened Jon couldn't believe his eyes. Was who he saw real, or was it some angel from the gods sending him a vision of some sort?

“Ah finally! Your Grace may I present my Daughter, Daenerys Targaryen!” Aerys announced and then Jon knew it was real. She was so beautiful, her face was perfectly shaped and her hair was like a river of liquid platinum shaped artistically. And her body… he couldn't even describe how perfect she was. Although she was undeniably stunning to look at, he couldn't help but think, does she feel the same way. What Jon didn't know is that she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet for the first time and get straight to talking.

When she first laid her eyes on him it was like a fairytale come true. He was so handsome it could only be a dream. She could tell he was strong even though he was underneath all that cloak and clothing. The most desirable thing about him though was his curly raven hair that stretched down to the sides of his neck and the large scar that crossed his left eye. Dany couldn't help but get red in the face and stood there completely still, her body locked up tightly as she looked down at him. 

“Daenerys, my daughter come down and meet Jon Snow!” Aerys said which enabled Dany to move from her daze. As she walked down she hadn't noticed that Jon had stood to meet her half way from her walk to where he was sitting. 

“Um… your Grace, it's a pleasure to... meet you.” Dany could barely get her words out and Jon was no better, he was only staring at her longingly. She gave him a trembling courtsy and he too responded by bowing his head to her.

“Likewise my Lady, and please it's Jon.” Dany gave him a smile as she rubbed her clammy hands together.

“And it's Daenerys for me, but you can call me Dany for short.” Jon took her hands in his own and he leaned in to kiss them. Dany couldn't help but let out a deep breath to relieve some of the heat resonating inside her.

“Come let's sit down and talk more.” Jon proposed and she accepted as she walked down holding his now ungloved hand. Rhaella smiled at her daughter as she moved to sit down knowing by now that she must be very pleased with her betrothed. 

“Now bring the food in!” Aerys shouted and then food began to get served at the table. Tormund's eyes were locked on the chicken legs that were brought inside and the everyone else were all interested in the other food brought inside but both Dany and Jon were only interested in each other.

They were both now sat down facing one another at the table, sharing smiles and laughs. Dany was ecstatic about Jon and the way he looked but now she needed to know what he was like. Jon was the same in that regard and he wished to learn more about her.

“So Jon I heard that you were a hero in the war?” Dany asked and Jon grew slightly silent which made her feel like she said something wrong.

“A hero, no I'm not that. I am someone who did what was necessary to make the realm a better place.” Jon looked at her, trying not to remember the horrors of war by looking at her with a pleasant and peaceful face.

“Well you definitely did that so don't worry. The realm is a better place with you and your brother as Kings.” Dany was attempting to comfort him and was successful in doing so.

“Thank you Dany that means a lot. God's your father doesn't half run his mouth does he.” Jon said which made Dany laugh and she nodded in agreement with him.

“We all love what were good at.”

“I don't.” Jon told her and Dany now knew that he wasn't just some cruel man who loved killing. Dany gasped and Jon’s attention was pulled over and that's when he saw a sight he never thought he would see. Ghost had actually approached Dany and was pushing his head into her hands. He has never done that before with anyone, so why now?

“He must like you Dany, usually he stays away from new people and growls when they come close. But he's approached you!” Dany began stroking him and Ghost seemed to really enjoy it. He began licking her hands and it made Dany giggle from the tickling feeling his tounge made. Jon thought he would be clever and have a bit if fun with Dany.

“Ghost up!” Then without warning the Direwolf jumped up into Dany’s lap. The initial shock was minor and she actually found it cute. Her father never allowed animals in the hold so Dany was always without a ball of fluff to snuggle with in her moments of sadness.

“I love him so much! He's really cute and fluffy.” Dany was now almost hugging Ghost who was resting comfortably in her lap. The food came around to them and they were given a sizable portion that befitting of a King and future Queen. Jon looked around to see that all of his men were eating the food animalistically and Jon was too hungry to eat with respect. He simply grabbed the food in his hand and began munching away. Dany looked at him with a smile as she ate her food slowly with cutlery.

“Sorry Dany, I just haven't eaten for nearly two days.” He said with a mouthful of food and also a handful. 

“Did you not have food with you to eat?” She asked, and Jon swallowed his food before answering.

“We did but on the way there was a village completely burnt down and I ordered the men to give some of the food to the people that needed it. And in turn I decided to not to eat as much to make up for the food we lost.” Dany without even realising but she was resting her hand on his arm, she was just completely drawn to him in so many ways.

“That was very selfless of you.” He smiled in response as he continued eating.

 

***

 

Some time had passed and Jon was in his assigned room trying to sleep but he just couldn't get Dany out of his mind. She was everything that Jon imagined in his dreams, a great beauty, kind And someone who made even him laugh hard, which is very rare for Jon to do.

He tossed and turned in the oversized bed and he just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be near her, to take in her amazing scent and perhaps even hold her close. Jon stood from the bed and put on his breeches, shirt and boots before grabbing Ghost and walking out the room.

“Ghost find Dany’s room.” He knelt down and told his companion who began sniffing the floor and walking down the hall. Jon followed quietly, hoping not to alert anyone nearby of his presence in the hallway. Ghost stopped by a door and began wagging his tail and scratching to with his paws. 

“Is this the one then Ghost? Alright then.” Jon cleared his throat and knocked gently on the door as to not make too much noise. He stood strong and tall as to appear confidant for Dany but inside he was screaming with nervousness.

The door opened and Dany looked at Jon who was standing their with Ghost and he was breathing rather heavily. She smiled at him and approached closer.

“I thought you were never going to come.” Dany said which at first confused Jon until Dany jumped up at Jon and he caught her. They shared a close embrace as Dany wrapped her legs around Jon's waist and her arms around his neck. Jon began walking into her room with her in tow and he placed her down on the bed. She ran her hand across his chest and she felt lines and curves going in every direction which made her curious to what it was. 

“You know what's funny Jon?” Dany began.

“What?” He said with a smile on his face.

“I was dreading you coming here because I thought you were someone completely different to who you actually are. And I am completely in love with what I see in front of me.” Dany rested her head on Jon's stomach and breathing in his scent.

“Aye I was the same and now I cannot wait to take you home with me.” Jon pulled her head gently to face his and she was smiling widely at him. Then Jon moved down and pressed his lips onto Dany’s who was surprised by this but enjoyed it nonetheless. She pulled him down on the bed and wrapped herself around him still locked in a heated kiss.

“Jon, I know that we are betrothed but I want to wait until were wed before we make love. Is that ok? Besides I don't think I'd be any good, I've never made love before so I think I might disappoint you.” Dany seemed very self conscious about being a virgin which Jon can relate to.

“You don't need to worry Dany. I've never done it before either, so it'll be a first for both.” Both of them looked at each other after parting from their kiss and both now lying on the bed.

“Really! I would've thought that a man like you would've had hundreds of women.” Jon laughed at her and moved the small lock of hair covering her right eye.

“No No! That's my friend Tormund not me.” Jon pulled her closer to feel the warmth of her and Dany accepted his arms. He could feel her skin underneath the thin silk undergown and he couldn't help but run his hands up her body.

“I know I said to wait to make love, but we don't have to wait to do something else.” She turned to face him and had a malicious smile as she began pulling her gown off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany are on the road to Winterfell and there are many discussions between them.

It had been a couple of months since Jon and Dany first met and now they were both on the road back to Winterfell to get married. Dany had a pleasant surprise when Jon had taken Alyssa into his service as Dany’s personal handmaiden, it's just one of things she loves about him, the fact he is extremely considerate.

He was riding on his horse and Dany insisted on riding with him. Her small and light figure meant that his horse could handle both their weight so she sat on the horse with him as they rode across the bitter cold of the kings road to Winterfell. Dany and Jon were wrapped in his huge cloak, it was so comfortable that Dany had even fallen asleep at one stage in their Journey.

Winterfell was drawing near, only a few days ride remained and Jon was both excited and dreading his return. His mother-in-law Catelyn Stark had always hated him, and now she hates him even more because of the fact that Robb decided to name Jon as King in the North and not his true blood brother Bran. They would constantly argue about issues and most of the time she spurted nonsense at Jon. 

The thing that pissed off Jon the most though was the fact that Bran didn't even care about being King, if anything he thought it would be a hindrance and Rikon was miles too young. So Catelyn is only complaining because she hates him with a burning passion and nothing else.

But all the Northern Lords accept him and respect him as their king, so Catelyn can only complain and not act upon anything. She had even argued with Robb about it when they were in King's Landing after both of their coronations but Robb was certain of his decision. Catelyn had wanted to go back to King’s landing with Bran, Rickon, Arya and Sansa but none of them wanted to leave their home and not there beloved half-brother to go back to the city where a lot of pain was inflicted on thier family.

“Jon… what is Winterfell like?” Dany asked as she turned herself around slightly and looked up at him.

“You’ve never been before?” Dany shook her head in response. Her father never let her go anywhere except outside their Hold and no further than that. She was completely locked away, like a princess in a tower and Jon rescued her, much like a handsome hero in all the stories she heard from her mother. 

“Well I’m not going to ruin the surprise, but I’ll tell you about my siblings. Bran is crippled but his mind is completely sound and you’ll get a good conversation out of him. Rickon is only a small child so it might be hard to talk to him but he’ll grow on you. Arya… well, what can I say about Arya? She is a little scoundrel and you’ll probably think she is a lad at first. But Arya has been the only one of my family who has really tried to connect with me which I appreciate deeply. Sansa is a Northern beauty, like my aunt Lianna and she is a sweet soul who on occasion can be nice but my stepmother has plagued her mind with bad thoughts towards me but ever since King’s Landing she has loved me even as much as Arya does. Your probably best avoiding my step-mother as much as you can, she hates me and because of that she might in turn grow to resent you as well.” Dany listened to Jon and the stories he told her about all of them. He also mentioned his brother Robb and talked about his wife and newborn child, a little boy called Eddard.

“That child is such a beauty, truly, I’ve never seen anything more innocent and sweet in my entire life time.” Dany saw his gleaming smile, and wide bright eyes. This was the first time she had seen him this happy since they first met, because of a child. Perhaps when Dany bares him a son or daughter he might find the true happiness that he has always been searching for in his life. 

“Sounds like your brother was lucky to have you. Perhaps if you hadn't been there, he wouldn’t have lived to enjoy the comforts of family.” Jon scratched his growing beard and then rested his hand back down onto the reins of his shaggy grey horse. 

“Me and my brother both made contributions to the war. No matter what anyone else tells you, me and my brother both deserve praise, not just me because of my plan that sacked King’s Landing. I’ve even had to tell my brother that at times.” He was just astonishing to her, every word he spoke was as honorable and respectful as the last he spoke. He never seeked glory, although it did hang to him very desperately and he was gentle, almost overly gentle for a man with a reputation like his. Dany knew her life was about to take a huge turn for the better. 

“Where is she! Where is my sweet sister!” Jon turned his head to see Viserys riding up the long line of riders, looking at each one of them.

Dany lowered herself and pushed her head back into Jon's chest and wrapping the cloak around her face as to hide it. She hadn't wanted him to come with her, but her father agreed that Viserys should see Westeros and also keep an eye on Dany as they made their way to Winterfell. Jon did not know why Dany was upset about Viserys being their but he loved this women and believed that she had a good reason.

“Ah there she is! Sweet sister it's me Viserys. Why are you hiding under his cloak?” It was a few moments before Dany poked her head out and faced him. He had that sickly smile on him which made even Jon's skin crawl.

“Hello brother. What is It that you want?” Dany said.

“Does a brother need a reason to see his sister?” Viserys had one hand on the reins and the other in his curved silver steel blade which was inside a jeweled scabbard. 

“No I suppose not but you came looking for me because you had a reason correct?” Jon tried not to be a part of the conversation, he simply had his eyes on the road ahead listening in to what they were saying.

“Yes, I do.” Viserys’s voice was smooth and calm yet it had a hint of mischeif to it. 

“I was wondering if you would be so kind as to speak to me in private, I have an important matter I need to discuss with you.” Dany did not want to be alone with him, especially not where there was an seemingly unending forest to either sides of them. Then she realised that she didn't have to be, she had Jon.

“Anything you want to discuss with me can be said with my beloved. We are to get married after all and we will all be a family soon.” Jon smiled down at her and now he was looking at Viserys who's eyes had turned into a sullen cold gaze at Dany.

Underneath the cloak Jon felt a hard squeeze on his thigh which was coming from Dany’s hand. He looked down at the back of her silver head, he couldn't see her face but imagined that her eyes were wide and scared, was her brother truly that frightening?

“Dany please, I'm your brother. Let me talk to you.” Viserys had his hand now gripped tightly at the hilt of his blade, clearly angry at Dany’s response. His jowls were pushing outwards from the sides of his head and he was gritting his teeth so loudly that even Jon heard it. He knew that an interception was needed because if he was angered anymore then Viserys would lose his temper and perhaps lunge at them both with a sword in hand. 

“With respect, my Lord. If my beloved doesn't want to talk to you alone then she does not need to.” Jon interved after noticing the sign of anger resonating from Viserys. A King's word is law and it changed the outcome of what might’ve happen, but Viserys was clearly not happy about it as he galloped ahead of the line muttering curses as he did.

“Thank you. I don't know how much more of his bullshit I can deal with anymore.” Her grip on his thigh loosened and she turned to kiss his chin. Jon's beard ticked her lips and she giggled which brought light to Jon's eyes. 

“I love you with a beard Jon. Would you grow it out big and bushy? I wouldn't mind braiding it when it's long, I believe you would look positively dashing.” Jon laughed at her before dropping the reins and picking her up easily and then turning her around to face him. The horse remained it's straight course, following the carriage that moved slowly in front of them.

“I'll let you, but only if it's you doing it and nobody else.” Jon said, his eyelids were slightly lowered as was his entire face, as if he were trying to impress her with a dashing look, it worked. She pushed herself up slightly and pressed her lips to his. He wasn't expecting it but welcomed it and then pulled her body closer to his with his arm.

“I cannot wait for our wedding day and more importantly, our wedding night.” Dany said whilst biting her lower lip to restrain herself from him.

“Neither can I Dany. Neither can I.” He kissed her again, still moving down the king’s road, so close to Winterfell, his home and her new one. 

 

***

 

When she first laid eyes on Winterfell, she thought that it was something out of a dream. It was more open than Dragonstone and looked more like a castle should. It's grey stone towers went high and could be seen from miles around it. She wondered if something so big held secrets as well, Dany would definitely go and look, for sure.

On that day it had gotten so cold that she decided to wear a dress made thick of white wolf fur that almost matched the colour of Ghost. She had a white hood over her head a Jon had lent her his gigantic cloak. She begged him not to give it to her, that she would be fine with what she had, but he was insistent which put a smile on her face.

They were so close to Winterfell, her new home, where she would most likely spend the rest of her life in. It wouldn't be so bad if wasn't so cold. Winter had just struck and the snows were falling heavy over the great Northern hold. 

She rode beside Jon on her own white mare that her father gave her as a parting gift. Her mother had given her a locket with a miniature portrait of Dany and her together. The locket was hung over her neck and swinging as her mare walked forward towards the gates of Winterfell. Jon moved up closer to her placed his free hand on her thigh which pulled her attention to him.

“Gods... you look so beautiful today, especially with that mud on your face.” Dany hadn't even realised that her face had mud on it and she rushed to wipe it off but Jon grabbed her hand and then pulled her closer. She gasped until he kissed her and then she settled on his lips. 

“Do you really like me, even with mud all over me?” She asked as he pulled his head back, his hand was still resting on her thigh as they continued to ride up the pathway.

“Yes Dany I do, I would like you even with one eye and half a nose.” Jon realised quickly that his choice of words were not chosen well as he looked to Dany. However she didn't seem to mind and she smiled at him which settled his doubts quickly.

“Open the gate! The King has returned with the Lady Targaryen!” A guardsman shouted from the battlements which then made the large wooden gate slowly open. Jon now held Dany’s hand in his as they entered through the gates and into the main courtyard of Winterfell.

Jon was first to come off his Stallion and then he moved to Dany and brought her down from the white Mare. It was only when she was fully off her horse that Jon noticed how Northern her dress looked. It brought a smile to his face as he ran his gloved fingers over the white glistening fur. It was true beauty, something he wasn’t accustomed to normally.

“Um Jon I think there are people to see you.” Dany said as she pointed behind him and a second later he was attacked with hugs from both Arya and Rickon. He gripped them tightly In a hug and Dany looked down at them all with envy. How could she not have anything like that with Viserys? And Rhaegar, well she hadn't really known him, he ran away with the sister of the previous Lord of Winterfell before she was born but Viserys spoke highly of him but only as a skilled killer. Her mother on the other hand had told her that Rhaegar was a kind soul who inspired loyalty in his men and women.

“Dany meet my Sister Arya and brother Rickon!” Jon said before standing back up and then moved towards her. Arya was the first to react to her and she gave her a warming and welcoming hug.

“It's nice to meet you, Sister.” Sister, a word she thought she would never hear somebody say to her without her feeling uneasy or scared. Rickon didn't say anything he only joined in with Arya and gave Dany a hug as well. Jon was laughing at the scene, it looked so good to him, but the moment was cut short by a familiar voice.

“Arya! Rickon! Come back inside it's freezing outside… oh, you're back” Jon turned to see Lady Stark walking briskly across the courtyard with a stern and pale look.

“Lady Stark may I present The Lady Daenerys Targaryen.” Dany looked nervously at her as she approached her with the Stark children still attached to her waist.

“It is nice to meet you My Lady, and I see my children have already taken a liking to you.” Catelyn looked down at them both and Rickon was quick to return. Arya huffed and then moved over to Jon who was silently cursing Catelyn for ruining the moment.

“It is quite cold out here how about we all go inside and get warm.” Jon said as he moved to Dany and took her arm in his. Then Arya joined them all in walking back inside the keep. Dany could see the obvious tension between Jon and Catelyn as they walked inside, it was so obvious and distracting the she hadn’t even bothered looking around her new environments.

“Dany if you want to clean up then you can use my chambers, I've already sent Alyssa up earlier to put your belongings in there.” She did not feel the need to bathe but escaping this awkward and tense atmosphere was something she wanted. But she saw how much pain he was in having to face this women who hated him and what kind of wife would she be if she left him alone just to escape awkwardness.

“No I'm fine beloved, let me stay with you, always.” She rested her head on his arm as they made their way to the great hall. Jon smiled and was happy that she was staying with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Dany bond over a meal and the king in the north gets some bad news from the Dreadfort. 
> 
> Later on when Jon and Dany are alone he reveals somethig to Dany about his past in the War.

Jon was seated at the head of the table and next to him was his wife to be and the rest of the Stark family on the exception for Robb. Many Northern Lords took a trip to Winterfell to see their King and to glimpse upon the women that was to be his bride and verify to see if she was the beauty that they had heard about and none of them were disappointed. Many of the Northerners wives had to pry their eyes away because they were jealous of the staring they were giving Dany.

Sansa was particularly interested in Dany because she was to be her sister and Sansa had never been too fond of Arya’s activities because she could never join in and spend some time with Arya. But now she could finally share her interests with someone who liked her interests as well. She was sat next to Dany and she saw how close her and Jon were already, Dany was constantly leaning on him and resting her hand on his leg and he would occasionally stroke her arm and pull her closer to him.

“So Daenerys, did you make that dress?” Sansa asked as she cut off a piece of steak from her plate and put it in her mouth. Dany turned to look at her and then down at the white dress she had on.

“Yes, well my Handmaiden Alyssa helped as well. And what about your dress? It looks splendid.” Sansa had a grey dress on which had multiple different patterns sewn into it with various other coloured stitching.

“This took me several weeks to get right, I had to keep on pulling out the stitching because they never looked right. That cloak you were wearing, I made that for Jon whilst we were still in King’s Landing. I made it as a thank you for rescuing me from the Lannisters. It’s made from Wolves fur that were in the King’s Wood.”

“I had heard stories from my father about ‘The poor Stark girl’ in King’s Landing and how she was mistreated by Joffrey Baratheon and I felt very sorry for her. It was awful what they did to you, truly and I hope that you too find someone as kind and gentle as I have.” Sansa smiled at Dany, she had never heard nice words from a stranger like that before and it warmed her.

“Well I was already married to Tyrion Lannister, but he was not like Cersei or his Father. He tried to be kind and gentle but I never gave him the opportunity to really do that, so instead I repaid his Kindness by telling Robb and Jon to spare his life. Now he rules over Casterly Rock but the marriage of ours has yet to be annulled.” Dany had never thought a Lannister could be as kind as Sansa just put it, especially not the famous Dwarf of Westeros.

“Why haven’t you annulled the marriage yet?” Dany was curious because she cold have easily gotten it annulled whilst they were in King’s Landing.

“Well because I haven’t decided if I’m going to stay in the North and marry a Northern Lord or whether I’m going to go live with my Husband in Casterly Rock and bear him children who would would be Wardens of the West.” It was a difficult decision for Sansa indeed. Her Mother told her not to go, that she would not be following her heart but her heart had been telling Sansa different things as of late. A blooming in her heart for Tyrion had grown much larger than she ever thought it would and her mind had become inflicted. When she talked to Jon about it he told her that if she wanted too then it would not be a bad decision at all, but that was because Jon liked Tyrion, they became fast friends after the siege for King’s Landing.

“That seems like a difficult decision to make, but I can tell that you like this Tyrion.” Sansa seemed baffled at Dany’s insinuation and settled herself quickly as to not give anything away.

“How could you possibly know that?” Sansa’s face grew red and her hands clammy. Dany let out a very quiet and light laugh which Sasna didn’t notice. Jon’s attention was fixed on talking with his brother Bran who sat two seats away from him in a wheelchair that was made for his easier mobility.

“Because everytime you say his name or mention how kind and gentle he was towards you, a little smile curls up in the corner of your mouth and your eyes drift away as if you are daydreaming or something. And also you grew very nervous when I mentioned you liked him, so Sasna that’s how I know.” Everything that Dany had just said Sasna knew she was right and it felt better than she thought. Having somebody to share the secret with was good as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

“Can you keep a secret Daenerys? I don’t want anyone to know yet because they’ll judge me.” Sansa held onto Dany’s arm and she knew that it was something important to Sansa.

“There’s no need to worry Sansa, your secret is safe with me, but you will have to make your decision soon. Before someone else makes it for you.” Sansa smiled at Dany before being pulled away by some of her friends that were at the lower tables. Jon pulled the attention of Dany over to him after he was done talking with Bran.

“What did my Sister have to say?” Jon asked and Dany was already put in a situation where she had to be quick to think.

“Just introducing herself, she seems very nice considering what she had been through in King’s Landing.” 

“How do you know about the things she’s been through? Did you Father tell you or something?” Jon took a mouthful of his ale and swallowed it quickly.

“Yes he did. Often he would go to King’s Landing on business and he heard from one of his friends about the atrocities that occured in the Red Keep and then he would tell my Mother who would then tell me.”

“It was awful, what happened to her but it’s all over now thank the gods and I’m going to ensure that nothing like that ever happens again,” Jon was very sure of himself about it, he did not want to see his family get hurt like they did ever again and with all the things he’s been through and suffered he was prepared to die to achieve that goal.

“You are truly an incredible man Jon. Everything you say and everything I’ve heard you’ve have done in the war has convinced me that there is no greater man in the Seven Kingdoms, perhaps even the entire world.” Jon grew very silent as he looked at everyone in the Great Hall, his gaze was cautious and Dany wondered if she had said something wrong to him.

“I’m no great man Dany, I did what was necessary so that my family and friends could live but I also did what I did for revenge and that at times clouded my judgement. I have done things which I am ashamed of, things that if people knew I would be called a monster. That is why I am trying to lead a different life now, one without war and turmoil in it.” Jon shuddered at the thought of the war he suffered and Dany noticed his discomfort. She looked down at her feet and felt bad for Jon for what he had suffered because he always looked in pain every time someone mentioned the war.

“Your Grace, I’m sorry to kill the mood but we’ve had word that an Ironborn force has laid siege to The Dreadfort and won. They are bringing more Ironborn into the Castle every day from Pyke.” Jon looked down and saw Maester Werrick who replaced Maester Luwin after his death by the hands of the Ironborn.

“Who is leading the Ironborn?” Jon had his fist clenched tight as it rested on the table and he leaned forward his back hunched as he looked down at Werrick.

“It is Yara Greyjoy, she is commanding a garrison of 560 Ironborn and has 30 ships at her disposal.” Jon was unhappy at that number, if it were a small force then they could have marched down and burned their ships and stay on the outside of the walls to let them starve but with numbers like that the Ironborn could easily avoid that.

“Agh, this is our fault for leaving the Dreadfort unmanned after executing the Boltons. Alright we’ll take 1500 men and mount a siege on the Dreadfort.” Many of the men in the room tapped their tankards on the tables and laughed amongst themselves.

“Your Grace, who will be in command of this siege?” Werrick asked Jon who then stood up with his hand wrapped around the hilt of Longclaw, and everyone except Dany knew what he was about to say.

“I will command the siege and we will bring those Ironborn traitors to justice. And anyone who brings me Yara Greyjoy to me dead or alive, I will give them the Dreadfort and 200 men to maintain it.” 

“Now that right there is how a King should be like, with his men till the end, am I right lads?” Great Jon Umber was now stood and going around in a circle looking at every man in the room.

“Aye!” Some men shouted.

“I must be going bloody deaf because I didn’t hear a fucking thing. Am I right lads?!”

“Aye!!” Jon was looking down at all of the men with a sudden sense of pride resonating deep inside his chest.

“Who do we owe our lives and loyalty too? And who will we be marching behind to kick those salty fish fuckers arses?” 

“The King in the North!!” All the men were now stood up, swords drawn high into the air and looking up at Jon who was smiling at them all. Dany was shocked at how quickly they can all make a scene but she could also see that it filled Jon with confidence so she made her peace with it quickly.

“Thank you for the kind words Great Jon but please we're having a feast tonight. Let us eat and then we’ll discuss siege plans tomorrow.” Great Jon sat back down as did all the other men and they got back to eating and drinking.

“Do you really plan on going to fight? You’ve only just come back and you’re supposed to be the King.” Catelyn pulled the attention of Jon which he was surprised to see since she never before seemed to bother to spare a single word for him unless absolutely needed.

“Aye I do. Why should they fight for someone who doesn’t fight for them?” Dany smiled when she heard him say that and Catelyn saw sense in it but also thought it was very reckless for a King to think like that all the time.

“I understand but Jon, the war is over and your no longer a commander, your a King and your place is with your people and now your betrothed sitting next to you. And what if you die? Will Bran or Rikon take your place, no, because their too young to be Kings so your all we’ve got. Don’t put you life on chance just to be a soldier.” Jon clenched his jaw tightly, he knew she was right but at the same time the Northern Lords only follow strength and compassion.

“I understand your point but if I don’t do this then they’ll think me weak and I don’t want to be seen as weak. I’m sorry but I will be commanding that siege and that’s final.” Catelyn bowed her head and looked back down at her food and Jon laid back in his seat and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. The stress of thinking about the siege was already weighing on his mind.

“Jon, my Brothers coming up.” Dany told him and he sat back up and Viserys walked up the steps to the high table with a grin on his face when he looked at his sister holding onto Jon’s arm.

“Your Grace I was wondering if I could ride with you to the Dreadfort and contribute to the siege.” Viserys was standing as tall as he could as to appear strong and hard for the King but Jon was not very impressed. He turned to look at Dany who had her head turned away from Viserys and Jon wondered why she was so frightened of her brother. 

“Can you fight?” Jon asked and Viserys seemed to be taken aback by his question.

“Of course I can, I was trained by our Master of Arms.” 

“Yes I’m sure you were My Lord but have you ever been in a battle or a siege?” Jon had a smug look on his face and Viserys knew what he was trying to do and he began to grow angry especially when some Northern Lords began laughing amongst themselves.

“You know I haven’t and I don’t see how It’s relevant. This will be good experience.” Jon had no intention on bringing him as he seemed like a loose cannon and if it were to come to a battle he would definitely die. Dany knew this as well but she saw it as her opportunity to be rid of him once and for all. She brought her lips closer to his ear and whispered.

“Jon I know that I have no say in matters like this, but let him go with you, please.” Her breath was trembling and Jon heard the fear in her voice, it was the same sound he heard when he was standing over a young boy who fought for the Lannisters, blood all over Jon’s face and then the boy begged and pleaded for his life but Jon killed him anyway. Jon knew Dany was afraid of her brother but he never knew she was that afraid and that changed his mind.

“Ok then Viserys, you can ride with us. You will have a seat in our council to prepare for our plans and if it comes to battle you can fight with us.” He nodded at Jon and went to sit back down amongst the crowd.

“Jon I would like to get some rest now, can you take me to my chambers?” Dany stood and looked down at Jon, she was clearly desperate to leave and he Jon was obliged to comfort her.

“Sure, yeah, no problem.” Jon finished his ale and stood from his seat and grabbed Dany’s hand before walking down from the high table. They walked towards the main door and left the hall.

  
  


***

 

“Dany is something the matter?” Jon asked her as she opened the door to the chambers he had led her too. She walked into the room with her face looking down at the ground and he followed her inside. The room was well lit, the caretakers of the castle always keep them on at night and make sure there is always refreshments as this was the King’s chambers.

“There is nothing the matter… wait is this your room?” Dany asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Jon felt like she was trying to change the subject which he was a little frustrated at but he could see her eyes and the desperate need to avoid talking about what was weighing her mind. 

“Yes it is, that’s not a problem is it because I can always get you your own chamber?” Jon began taking off his cloak and he folded it in half then threw it over the backrest of an oak wood chair. Dany stood up and surprised him with a warming hug which he then responded by pulling her closer. 

“It’s fine as long as you’re ok with it?” Dany looked up at his face and he gave her a gentle smile.

“I am the one who brought you here after all so yes, I’m fine with you staying here.” She smiled widely which Jon was delighted by, he absolutely loved seeing her happy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which Jon turned towards and then answered. It was Ed and Tormund at the door and they seemed as if they were prepared for a journey. Weapons were on their waist and cloaks on their backs, they had never even washed since they came back which is very typical of The Night’s Watch and Freefolk.

“Ahh it’s good to see you, what brings you here at this hour?” Jon invited them in but they stayed still. Ed took a step closer to Jon and gave him a strong hug and a pat on the back then Tormund did the same. Jon wondered why they were doing that and he felt awkward about it and then was even more curious about what they wanted.

“Were going back to the wall before the snows get even worse. You Starks are always right in the end, Winter is coming.” Jon laughed at Edd and gave him another strong hug.

“But remember Snow if the dead come knocking on the wall you will march every army in the South down here.” Tormund said and jon gave him a nod with a look of despair hoping that The Night King and his army wouldn’t come South or it might be the end of everyone. Dany heard Tormund say ‘the dead come knocking’ and she was curious about what he meant.

“Now it’s about time we left, so, Your Grace, we had better get going.” Jon parted away from them with a stern hand grab and then they left leaving Jon alone again with his future bride. He approached her with swift movements and picked her up with ease which made her giggle and squirm in his touch.

“Jon, I don’t want to kill the mood but what did your friend mean about the dead?” He grew silent again, the brooding look he gave her made Dany question whether or not she should’ve asked him that. Moving slowly towards the bed Jon put her down gently and then sat next to her before sighing deeply and he rubbed his eyes.

“Have you ever heard of The White Walkers Dany?” She tried to search her memories but nothing came from thinking about it.

“I can’t say that I have, but what are they?” Jon took off his gloves, threw them on the floor before putting his hand in Dany’s 

“Well, long ago when the Children of the Forest lived together with the First Men they were in peace until the Andals sailed to Westeros. Then they began their invasion but the Children were scared for their lives and so they created magical soldiers from the First men but they were to unpredictable and they rebelled against their creators. The First Men felt betrayed but they couldn’t do much to the Children because the Night King and his army of corpses were upon them. After years of fighting they knew they couldn’t defeat them so instead they built a giant ice wall to keep them away which worked, for a time. And apparently they have started coming back, one of them killed the previous Lord Commander and a knight which was in service to the wall. But other than that no other activities have been seen yet so now it’s just waiting to see if they make another move.” 

Dany’s eyes widened and her hand tightened around Jon’s. She couldn’t picture what an army of dead men would look like but she knew for a fact that it was something she didn’t want to face. Jon knew that Dany was shook up from hearing that, as was everyone that was told and he tried to comfort her by pulling her closely into a warming hug.

“Jon… please, I know this might sound selfish but can you always stay close and protect me?” She looked up at him, still very close in an embrace and she planted a kiss on his jawline. He chuckled to himself and then quickly surprised her by playfully tickling her and putting her flat onto her back. 

“Always my love.” He was then over her and began kissing her vigorously. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and then pulled him down closer. They were going at each other like a couple of wolf mates and Jon couldn’t help himself and he began unlacing her dress. He expected her to stop him but to his surprise she began helping him take off her dress. 

She was then in nothing but her silk undergown which was completely see-through and it made Jon mad with lust. He reached and grabbed one breast over the gown which Dany enjoyed a lot as it made Jon happy. They continued kissing strongly and Jon was grabbing and squeezing all over Dany’s body but it was hard to restrain himself from doing anything else as they did agree to wait until the wedding. Dany was almost naked yet Jon had kept all of his clothing on and it made her very curious.

“Jon, aren’t you going to… take your clothes off as well?” She asked as they breathed heavily whilst kissing. Jon looked down at her and his eyes suddenly filled with what seemed like a deep pain. He backed away and then sat at the side of the bed, his body slightly curled up and his hands were shaking. Dany was very worried for him and wondered if she had said something that upset him without realising it.

“Are you ok? Did I say something bad? I’m sorry if I did.” She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body whilst pushing her against his back. Jon let out a trembling breath and he scratched his forehead which was sweating excessively. He stood up which pulled Dany forward slightly and she stumbled down onto the bed, Jon was looking down at her with a pain-filled stare.

“No don’t worry you didn’t say anything bad It’s just… if I take off my clothing you may never see me as the generous man that will be your husband anymore and I want to keep that for as long as possible.” She wondered what he meant by that and thought what could be so wrong with his body that he felt ashamed showing her? But she could see that his reason was something serious and if she was going to be a good wife then she needed to know everything about him so that she knows how to effectively help him when he needed it.

“My Love, I’m going to be your wife and I want to see what pains you to show me so I can help you. So for me please, take off your shirt.” Her voice was soft and angelic which calmed Jon down some. He pulled her close and he lifted her hands to where the laces tied up his shirt. She looked at his face and he nodded at her which was when she began untying his shirt.

When it was off Dany looked at him in shock, his body was covered in scars all of them were different shapes, sizes and depth. Some looked like they happened in battle others looked like they came from torture. She ran her finger hand across his chest and then down to his stomach, she guided it around to his back and it felt like there was a lot more. His arms were the worst, cuts and burns all over them. It was a surprise no doubt but she saw Jon’s face and he was trying really hard not to show weakness but he couldn’t take the inner pain and he dropped onto his knees, his head facing the ground and it sounded as if he were crying.

“Beloved, I am so very sorry.” Dany dropped down with him and she pulled his head to her chest and gently stroked the back of his head as to comfort him. “Shh… It’s fine My Love I think no differently of you, only that your the strongest and most enduring person ever to live.” Jon sniffled slightly and he looked up at her, the area surrounding his eyes were red and wet.

“Dany, have you ever heard of a torture technique called The hot knife?” Jon asked and she shook her head in response.

“The Lannisters favoured that one. Every day I was in captivity at Harrenhall they would torture me for at least two hours and they liked to put a dagger on top of a blacksmith’s forge until it boiled bright orange. Then they would press it on where ever they fancied and dragged it over my body. Other times they would throw boiling hot water onto me and put salt in my open wounds which would cause my skin to bubble and infect…” Dany stopped him, knowing that it must’ve been painful for him to tell anyone that story.

“Well when they abandoned Harrenhall they untied me from the stake I was on and were about to kill me. I summoned as much strength as I could and fought them. There were four if I remember rightly and I killed every single one of them with their own weapons. About a day later my brother Robb came and found me on the ground covered in wounds. It took me nearly three months to fully recover and afterwards I gave no mercy to any man on the battlefield until King’s Landing when I found my sister Sansa and she didn’t recognise me at first because I was covered in so much blood. It was then after my sister was hugging me tightly so happy that she had been rescued that I knew that I had to change how to live my life.” The story he told was both heartbreaking but also it did have a happy ending. Dany gave Jon a kiss, her lips at that moment felt like freedom, this confession he had just given her was difficult for him to say but now that it had been said he felt free to be with Dany.

“No matter what happened to you or what you did during the war, know that I will love and stand by you no matter what. I will be your wife and we will make the world a better place to live, together.” Jon pulled her tightly and kissed her neck, she was too perfect to be true and he knew it, but she was his and him hers, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise of I got any of the white walker lore wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon plans for the attack against the Greyjoys and Dany tries to get past Catelyns tough emotional hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience for this chapter, I have been extremely busy moving house and not had much time for writing but now that I'm settled the pace should get quicker.

_ Three Months Later… _

 

“Yara Greyjoy! My name is Jon Snow, I am the King in the North and I demand that you lay down your arms, surrender and I give you my word that we will let you travel back to the Iron Island with no retaliation!” Jon was standing near the gates of the Dreadfort with his Generals next to him and Viserys was with them as well. On the battlements of the hold were Greyjoy archers aiming their bows at all of them yet they knew it was just for show, if they were to be killed then the entire North would come after them and smite the greyjoy dynasty.

“Why don’t you listen here Bastard! My brother was mutilated by your people and they tortured him endlessly for a long time! How do you plan on making up for that?” Yara was now walking across the battlements tapping some of her men on the shoulder and she was visibly angry, even Jon could see the expression of anger on her face.

“You speak as if I don’t know what torture feels like, I do and I know the effects it can have on a person. But that is beside the point, It was the Boltons that held Theon captive which we did not know and they were the ones that tortured him. They were all executed for oathbreakers because they conspired with Tywin Lannister. So really, you have no justification for being here.” 

“We have a right to this fort, we took it so that is your fucking justification you cunt!” Jon let out a laugh as did the rest of the Generals but Viserys was confused, if someone insulted him like that he would feel angry not amused.

“Well alright then I suppose if that’s the case we should just ride back to Winterfell and leave you to it. Come on lads, looks like we’re having a siege after all.” All of them turned around and walked back into the camp they had made. The tents were spread over half a mile and Northern men were digging trenches and putting up fences made from branches that had been sharpened into spears. 

Jon had split up from the rest of the Generals and walked off with Ser Davos at his side. He was frustrated that the Ironborn attacked the fort forcing him to leave his home again and his beloved. Dany was rather upset that he had to leave, she had only just felt they were getting close enough to understand each other better than anyone else would understand them. Jon told her that when he got back they would get married within the next few months and that it would be a grand spectacle of the North, which every Lord and Lady would attend.

“So… what do you think? Burn the boats? Sneak in with our best men?” Davos proposed ideas and Jon was considering each of those things and many more ideas of how to take it back. He had even considered just letting them have it and going back home but that would not have been Kingly of him to do that.

“If I’m being completely honest Davos, I don’t know how were going to do it but it’ll get done nonetheless.” Jon patted Davos on the back before walking ahead of him towards where his horse was saddled. When he got there a Stable Hand was having trouble with a horse which seemed very rattled and Jon decided to run and help the lad.

“Easy girl, easy…” Jon took a hold of the reigns and then he began stroking the side of her neck gently. The Mare calmed down slightly but was neighing as if she was in pain. Jon looked down at her hooves and saw that she was limping which put Jon into action.

“Come here lad, have a look. You see she was resisting because of this huge nail in her hooves. If I can just pull… this… out.” The Mare rose on her hind legs and both of them backed away from her but she calmed down afterwards and then approached Jon with a limp. She pushed her head into Jon’s chest neighing softly at him and he stroked her head.

“I think she likes you, your Grace. She’s a good horse as well, a Dornish Mare.” The young lad gave her a pat on the behind and approached Jon closer.

“How did a Dornish horse get this far North?” Jon took her reigns and began walking with her to the makeshift stables that was set up.

“She was brought to me by a patrol who had found men who were stealing and then selling horses. This girl here was abused by them and I’ve been trying to get through to her but it seems you already have.” Jon stopped with her and told her to stay, then he turned around and walked a few paces forward and stood still. The lad knew what Jon was doing and was very curious to see if it would work. Then the Mare began walking slowly at Jon, the lad was astounded that a beaten horse like that would even consider going near anyone she didn’t know. 

“Maybe you should keep her, she seems to trust you.” Jon felt the Mare’s head rest on his shoulder and he pushed his own into her’s. 

“My betrothed would love a horse like this. Keep her safe until we have to leave.” Jon handed the reins over to him and he pulled her gently away.

“Boy, what’s your name?” Jon asked the young lad who stopped and looked at him.

“It’s Eric, your Grace.”

“Well Eric, you're doing a good job keep it up.” Eric nodded at him with a smile and then walked away with the Mare. Jon scratched his beard and chuckled, at least when he would get home Dany might be less inclined to kill him if he brought a good gift, and a Dornish Mare is better than the horse she already had. 

Jon looked at the Dreadfort again and sighed deeply. Who in their right mind would try and fight against the North, especially when they’re in a strong position as they were. But that is the Ironborn for you, even after being defeated twice they never seemed to learn. He knew that it would come to battle and the Ironborn are tough bastards so many would die on both sides, he just hoped that Yara Greyjoy would see reason so he didn’t have to watch all of his men die.

  
  


***

 

Back at Winterfell Dany was bathing in tub looking at the falling winter snows through the open window in her chambers. Catelyn had made it very clear to Jon that he couldn’t keep Dany in his chambers until he was married because it would not send a good message to the other Northern Lords if they were to find out. She wasn’t happy about it and neither was Jon but Catelyn was right. Dany respected her, she reminded Dany of her mother only less afraid of her own shadow that is why ever since Jon left for the siege she has tried to connect with her. It had not been easy, Catelyn only really cared about one thing and that was her children, anyone else was just a second thought.

“Is something on your mind milady?” Alyssa asked as she scrubbed Dany’s arm from the shoulder to the fingertips.

“It’s nothing really but, what do you think about Lady Stark?” Dany hoped the person who she trusted most would have some insight on how to get through to her.

“Well she doesn’t pay much mind to me obviously but she loves her children, except Jon but that's to be expected. I can’t really say much more than that, sorry Milady.” Dany stood up from the tub and Alyssa fetched a towel then wrapped it around her naked body when she stepped out of the tub.

“No don’t worry about it Alyssa, I guess I just need to figure it out by myself.” She walked over to the bed where the dress she was going to wear was laying flat down. Alyssa came over and picked up the dress and helped Dany get into it. She noticed something different about Dany, it was a small thing that had been on her mind ever since they got to Winterfell.

“Milady may I say that you seem very different since you got here.” Dany turned around and faced her Handmaiden with an estranged look.

“What do you mean different?” Alyssa reached up to the collar of the dress and aligned it perfectly.

“Your posture and the way you speak. You just seem a lot more confident in yourself, more than you did when you were living at Dragonstone. Jon has been a good influence on you and I can see he makes you very happy. I just hope that I can find someone that good for my own.” Dany smiled at her and gave her a warming hug.

“Don’t you worry, when I’m Queen I’ll see about finding a good suitor for you and maybe If Jon agrees to it, I’ll let you have your own plot of land with that suitor, but no promises.” Alyssa was ecstatic and gave Dany a kiss on the cheek but quickly regained her professional posture.

“Now come, Lady Stark and her children are waiting to have lunch with me.”

 

***

 

“So your Grace what’s the plan of attack?” Jon and all of his commanders and advisors were sitting around a large table inside the command tent. All of them had ale’s and food but their patience were running thin, they all wanted to be with their families and in their own home, warm by the fire to wait out the winter snows. However the task at hand was too important not to deal with.

“The Ironborn have set themselves up well. They have an unlimited supply of food and water because their ships have free access to the sea and all the way back to the Iron Islands. What they don’t have though, is Maesters.” Every man looked at Jon and all were very confused by what he meant except for Davos who had a notion.

“What do maester’s have to do with a siege?” Viserys was sitting in the seat next to Davos. He felt important sitting amongst these legends of the North but in truth none of them wanted him there.

“When the Ironborn took The Moat it wasn’t men who defeated them, it was illness. That is why I sent word to Robb to ask if he could gather as many rats from King’s Landing as he could and were going to launch them into the fort and wait until they either die or flee.” Every man was astounded at that plan, it seemed well thought out but also time consuming.

“Those bastard’s won’t know what hit them. How long do we expect the delivery to take your Grace?” Great Jon Umber asked as he took a mouthful of his ale and belched loudly which brought some small laughter.

“For the raven to reach King’s Landing and then if they except then it will take some time for them to gather the rats and bring them down without spreading illness across the country side. It’ll take two months at least three at the most.” Davos said to all the men in the tent and some sighed where other nodded slowly. Jon felt the tension among them all and decided he needed to keep morale up.

“Brothers, I understand that you want to get home as soon as possible, trust me so do I. But if we don’t do this then every village and town within a hundred mile radius will be sacked and burnt. The men and boys butchered, the women and girls raped. I will not sit idly in Winterfell and watch my people suffer just because it’s winter. I am King and I will do everything I can to protect my people.” Word’s of agreement were said by most of the men and Jon felt at ease now that he got through to his men. The Northmen have always been stubborn and they follow only the strong, brave and compassionate. 

“Alright now let us continue to build siege equipment, and then wait.”

  
  


***

 

Dany was walking along a corridor in the castle along with Alyssa and  Ghost. Jon had left her the Direwolf for protection and comfort whilst he was away which she appreciated deeply. Her and the Ghost had connected very quickly and the Wolf loved Dany, she had a smell on her which drove Ghost mad with loyalty. Anyone who were to raise a hand to Dany, would lose the hand. 

The castle had started to become familiar to Dany, she could walk through the halls without needing anyone to give her directions which was very helpful. She was on her way to the dinner that she was invited to by Catelyn. Both Sansa and Arya would be there which Dany was glad about, she had gotten very close to both of them. Sansa was a kind soul who always told Dany her hidden desires and wishes and they’ve become good friends. Arya was the embodiment of female rebellious behaviour which Dany admired greatly, if only she could’ve been like that towards her father and have it responded with compliments as Arya had.

Dany approached the room which the dinner was taking place and knocked on the door lightly. It was Arya that opened the door and she gave Dany a welcoming hug.

“It’s good to see you Dany!” Arya said whilst breaking apart from the hug. Sansa too approached and gave Dany a gentle hug, Catelyn was watching from the corner of the room with an analytical gaze. She wondered why her children took a quick liking to someone they didn’t even know. It troubled her, she didn’t like new and unfamiliar people getting too close to her family and she’s earned that caution.

“My Lady Targaryen.” Catelyn stood and performed a courtesy which Dany repeated and then she gestured for everyone to sit down which they did. A small band of Handmaidens walked into the room with platters of food and flagons of wine which they set down on the table where all the ladies sat.

“So Dany, are you excited for the wedding?” Sansa asked as she began cutting a piece of meat on her plate. Sansa looked up at her and for a moment her mind wandered off. She pictured the wedding of her dreams, the dress she would wear, the conversations she would have and best of all spending the night making love with her husband. That was probably the best part of the wedding and it would be even more so with Jon as her husband. 

“Yes, definitely I’m counting the days down.” Dany gave off a big smile which Catelyn seemed to recognize. It was the same smile she had on her wedding day when she married Ned. Even though she was supposed to marry his elder brother Catelyn was still very happy with what she had and then what she was given afterwards, Robb.

“It will be a splendid ceremony My Lady, I’m sure.” Catelyn said as she took some food into her mouth. 

“Sansa I might need your help making the dress if that would be alright with you?” Sansa choked a little on the water she was drinking and then looked up at Dany with wide eyes.

“Really! It would be an honour to make a wedding dress, can we design it as soon as we're done here?” Sansa asked and Dany was now wondering whether or not it was a good idea to ask Sansa because she is a little eccentric when it comes to making dresses.

“Yes of course we can.” Dany stole a glance at Catelyn and noticed that she had a smile curled into the corner of her mouth. Dany must’ve made her happy which was a start.

 

***

 

“Well, well look who it is! It’s good to see you brother!” Robb Stark climbed down from his stallion and walked strongly towards Jon who was very surprised to see him. Behind Robb was three Kings Guard who were dressed in silver armour with Wolf head helmets. Banners of the Stark Direwolf were waving in the strong winter wind only the Direwolf had a golden crown on it. 

“Robb, you little bastard!” Jon and Robb both came together in a strong hug. Many of the siege commanders laughed when they saw the brothers come together, them two together are a force to be reckoned with.

“Why did you come here?” Jon had his arm over Robb’s shoulder and began walking into the camp. 

“You asked for rats and I missed you, so I saw this as a good excuse to come North to meet you.” Robb was sincere, his life in the capital was very boring. Yes he had a family that he loved and all the pleasures he could ask for, but the weight of responsibility sometimes gets the better of him. He misses the war, the battles and all of the glory that came with it.

“Of course brother. you sure that it’s not because you want a fight?” Jon smiled at Robb who shy’d away from that comment knowing what Jon had been through and how much he hated to fight. They walked inside the main command tent and their were a few men already inside. All of them reacted the same when they saw Robb, cheers and bear hugs, all of them did it.

“It’s good to see you all again. So what is the plan Brother, how are we defeating the Greyjoys?” Robb asked as he sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the command table. Jon joined him and sat down too as did all of the other Lords.

“Well we plan on setting all of the rats you brought loose inside via catapults and a sewer drain we found, then we wait for them to get sick and then either give up or charge at us directly.” Robb nodded at that and then took a sip of water from a skin that was strapped to his waist.

“Sounds like fun.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon experiences a ghost from the past and the Ironborn do something unexpected which makes Jon do something he wished he wouldn't have to do again.

Some weeks at the Dreadfort with passed with no incident and it was just a waiting game for the Northmen until one day the Ironborn showed symptoms of being sick. They were throwing dead bodies wrapped in silk white linens into the water by them and loud screaming could be heard when a man had to be killed as to not spread the sickness. Both Jon and Robb knew it would be soon for either a surrender proposal or a battle.

The party that had come with Robb were given tents and for the commanders they had a seat at the command table. Jon was glad that Robb had come not only because he was his brother but because it gave him the numbers he needed to overwhelm the Ironborn if it was needed.

Jon was sitting in his personal tent sharpening Longclaw with a whetstone using long strides from the cross-guard down to the tip of the blade. He was wondering when he could finally get home to his betrothed and siblings then about the wedding he would have. Dany would have to get used to this, him leaving to fight off a force that has taken one castle or other. He only hoped that it wouldn’t be often because he knew that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Dany.

“Ah you’re here Brother.” Robb walked into Jon’s tent and then sat down on one of the chairs inside. He had a cup of ale in is hand and was taking small sips from it. Jon smiled at him when he entered and sheathed Longclaw back into its scabbard before leaning it against the worn table that rested next to him.

“So Jon am I invited to your wedding day?” Robb asked with a large grin spread across his face as he moved closer towards his brother’s face. Jon chuckled and grabbed the cup of ale that rested on the table which he then drank quickly.

“Of course you’ll be invited brother so will your wife and child.”  Robb leant back in his seat and then rubbed his growing beard. He looked down at the ground he was silent but at the same time his face was screaming, so loud that Jon couldn’t stand it.

“You know Jon we would all be dead if it wasn’t for you. If you hadn’t of advised me against executing Karstark then we would’ve had no men and that would be when Bolton striked against us.” Jon listened to his brothers words and considered them greatly. He wasn’t wrong but Jon doesn’t wear it like a badge of honour he was only grateful that they had lived the potential mutiny.

“Robb you shouldn’t try and discuss what if’s… it only matters that we made it out alive and can live in relative peace.” It was only silent but a few more moments and then Robb took his leave and Jon was on his own again with Longclaw. It was sharp enough now that it could probably take several head off in one strike but Jon hoped he wouldn’t get to find out. The Ironborn weren’t known for surrender and are very stubborn but he wished that Yara could be different from her father and brothers.

Jon moved to open up the flaps of his tent and he looked at the Dreadfort in the light of the full moon. He could hear forest wolves howling in the distance and imagined them hunting rabbit and elk, rushing through brushes to capture their prey with deadly sharp teeth and the warm blood flowing out of the wound. Then he wondered what Ghost was doing back at Winterfell, protecting his future bride he hoped, keeping potential attackers away with a powerful bite and keeping her warm with his soft and smooth fur.

There would be a battle soon and Jon knew it. The Kraken was too fierce and proud to simply bow down and obey which was commendable but it didn’t matter they were the enemy. Jon sighed and turned around back in his tent but he wasn’t alone, he saw a lad in his teens sitting on the bedskin covered in blood and he had a dagger in his throat. He recognized the lad, it was a lannister soldier that he had faced on the battlefield and he was wrought with exhaustion and the lad disarmed him but Jon took a swift dagger to the apple of his throat. 

“What! Your dead! Why are here?” Jon drew Longclaw however he was shaking and his blade with him. It was frightening to say the least for Jon, seeing this dead boy that he killed. He had his whole life ahead of him and it was stolen by Jon. But why was he remembering this now? Was it the gods telling him not to fight in battle or was it some evil demon trying to play tricks on him. Before the machination could say anything it disappeared like smoke being blown in the wind. Jon wondered what it could’ve meant but he had no idea it only dragged his mind down into a despair which he wished he would never feel again. The night got to him and his eyes and then Jon laid his head down on the pillow of his bedskin and he drifted away to sleep.

The next morning Jon woke up to Robb shaking him awake with a serious expression.

“Jon get up quickly. Looks like their will be a fight after all. Those bastards stole a night from us and have sent reinforcements from the isle. They have marched all the way around our flank and now were caught in the middle.” Jon shot up and strapped Longclaw to his hip with quick strides. He didn’t even think about that, how stupid could he have been to think they would do that.

“Come on then. If we have to fight then so be it.”

 

***

 

The day was bitter and cold, moods were high and all of them sour. Lines of men holding the two variations of Starks banner and behind them rows of mounted warriors of both South and North all come to face the sea. Jon was atop his mount as was Robb and all the other commanders including Viserys who wore a black and red armour which was looked heavy and completely uneven for battle. 

The Greyjoy army didn’t look too impressive but at the same time they had a force in the castle behind them which needed to be watched out for. They mainly had foot soldiers and some mounted cavalry but otherwise it was nothing. Jon on the other hand saw their advantage very well. They had many archers placed on the hills to both sides of them and all of them were atop a hill which placed them at a disadvantage of momentum and force.

“Archers! Forward march!” Jon shouted out and they obeyed without question until they were at the front of the army and then a sudden, “Stop!” was called out. Jon looked up at the opposing force weighing his option but the only one was to let them come but they were too clever for that and they could easily shoot them all one by one.

“Robb divide your force in two and take one to attack the archers on the right and the other to take the archers on the left. Make sure it’s their trained shielded units or else they’ll be slaughtered.” Robb nodded in understanding and did what his brother said. Jon then waited and when the archer forces began firing he began marching his army forward. It was slow until the Ironborn began rolling boulders down the hill.

“Quickly charge the hill before the rocks destroy us.” Jon then galoped his stallion up the hill and met the Greyjoy force with the other mounted men. The first clash of battle was always the worst part. Hearing bones  being shattered by horse hooves was never a pleasant sound and the screaming made it worse. He swung his blade into every Kraken he could see and it was only men fully grown or old which made it somewhat easier to kill them. Jon saw many of his men being shot with arrows or taken apart by battleaxes and horses mutilated to get at the men riding them. It was only a matter of time before he too was taken off his mount by a large man with a huge mace. He drove his blade deep in the man’s gullet before he could drop the mace on him and he fell. Jon lifted himself up and began hacking away at every enemy he could see. A blade came his way and then he riposted and counter-strike leaving only entrails on the ground.

Mud and blood covered Jon’s face as he hulked his way through the torn up land. Everywhere he looked he say dead allies and enemies alike he only continued his walk and killed as he did. He made it to the back lines and the Dreadfort was in sight again, only now a force of Greyjoy was their. ‘Good’ he thought and then ran to look for Viserys and not to his surprise he was still with the reinforcements. He waved his blade in the air and then he signalled and archer who shot a flaming arrow in the air.

Minutes later a force of both Lannister and Baratheon came sweeping through the Ironborn at the Dreadfort and then they came riding up the hill and swiftly defeated all the Ironborn who stood and fought but most ran away with their tails between their legs. Jon made his way down the hill and back at the Dreadfort to face Yara Greyjoy who lay beaten with a spear in her shoulder. Robb and Viserys joined along with a Jaime Lannister who looked miserable and angry.

“Do you yield Yara Greyjoy? If so I will spare your life and take you prisoner. If not then I will execute you, by the old gods and the new I swear it.” Yara laughed and spat blood on the floor next to her before standing up straight.

“Fuck your gods, I only care about the drowned gods and I won’t be executed I can only die one way… by fighting.” Quickly she pulled out a dirk from her cleavage and attempted to stab Jon who raised Longclaw high and swiftly taking the hand that held the dirk and then he crouched before taking off her leg with a heavy strike causing her to scream and fall to the floor. Jon was breathing heavily and all his men looked at him with smiles and assuring nods except for Robb who knew how tough that must have been for him.

“Come brother, let’s get you home to your bride to be and forget this mess.” Robb patted Jon on the back and led him away towards the encampment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns to Winterfell and surprises Dany, a bit too much. And they enjoy a night of celebration and food and wine.

It was a quiet night for Dany as she lay on the bad in her own chambers staring off at the open window towards the partial moon. She thought deeply about Jon and him fighting the men of house Greyjoy. The tales she had heard of the Ironborn made her frightened for Jon’s life. They were something described as deadly warriors of the sea and not to be trifled with or so her brother told her but Viserys could have been lying like he oft did. But still a small part of her was worried that Jon couldn’t handle them and that he may… die. Only he is the King in the North, nobody gets that title without being good at fighting and all of the stories of Jon,  _ he will be fine,  _ she hoped.

A knock came on her chamber door and quickly she rose and sat up. She stood from the bed then wrapped herself in a warm robe, the northern wind chill got to her quite often. Her hand stretched out to the handle of the door and she opened it slowly and looked through the small crack and saw a man who she didn’t recognize. He had mud stained armour and his his face had dried blood mixed with the mud. She began to worry even more so than she was before, especially since the man was looked distraught and worried.

“Can I help you?” Dany asked him whilst taking a deep breath and then she opened the door wide open to take a full look at him. He was wearing the colours of house Stark meaning that Jon was back or at least she hoped.

“My lady It’s about our Grace… he’s… he’s.” Dany brought her hand up to her face, he couldn’t be, he can’t.

“He’s right behind you.” She jumped in fright and turned around to see a bloodied and muddy Jon standing behind her with his arms wide open. Dany nearly fell to the floor but Jon kept her up and held her closely to him.

It was Robb who had knocked on the door after Jon told him to do it as to give Dany a big surprise. He had definitely done so if not a little too well. Jon picked her up and then placed her on the bed with a feeling of guilt across his face. He never realised she had missed him that much and when he looked over at Robb he too looked quite guilty at what he did.

“Dany I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that I just wanted to surprise you.” He looked down at her as she lay, her body curling up slowly. 

“I… uh… it’s fine you just scared me that’s all. I forgive you but only because you came back safe to me.” She lifted her hand to his face, he looked completely battle torn and his face was more brown and red than white yet he still looked amazing to her.

“You might want to let me wash before you touch me, also their will be a midnight feast in anticipation of our victory. Will you join me?” He held out his hand to hers and smiled which sent a warm sensation all over her body. She took his hand and he pulled strongly with an equal amount of gentleness which brought Dany to her feet. He held her close for a moment taking in her mesmerising scent and quickly realised how bad he must have smelt. Jon attempted to back away but Dany wouldn’t let him as she rested her chin on his armoured shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. No attempts were made to wriggle free he only stood idle and held her tighter.

Robb watched wondering if he should leave but the moment was to perfect for him not to spy. She seemed perfect for him then at that moment, Jon looked at peace with her, he couldn’t remember a time when his half-brother wasn’t brooding but this was probably the first.

“I should probably bathe as the other Lords are at this moment so we can feast.” They separated their bodies but not their hands and looked at each other for a brief moment before Jon finally joined his brother in the corridor. Jon gave a waving gesture and then Alyssa emerged from the darkness in her simple yet almost elegant blue gown.

“Make sure you make my Lady look splendid for the feast,” he told her with a smile before disappearing with Robb. Alyssa looked over at Dany who had the biggest grin over her face. She sat down softly on the bed again and clutched her nightgown tightly at the thighs.

“That man… he’s too perfect!”

 

***

 

“Brother… those stories were not a lie, she is stunningly beautiful.” Robb told Jon as they walked towards his chambers. Jon laughed and gave him a strong pat on the back making his chainmail ring.

“Come brother, I’ve seen the Queen Tulisa, she is also beautiful.” They both began chuckling wondering why they were comparing their women, it was rather ridiculous as far as comparisons went especially for two great kings.

They came upon Jon’s chambers and Robb looked at the door and it was almost like his fathers ghost was staring right at him. Jon saw the look on his face, it was the same look he had when he first returned to Winterfell.

“Just so you know Robb, it was your mother who recommended I rest my head here, it wasn’t my decision.” Ronn quickly gave Jon a reassuring pat on the back which eased Jon’s uncomfortness.

“Have no worry brother, It’s a chamber worthy of the Northern King, and you are brother. You’ve earned the right to rest your head here.” He gave him another strong pat before walking away to where his chambers would be.

“Hey Jon! I wonder how long until my mother turns up in my chambers!” They both laughed hard before he disappeared within the halls of Winterfell. Jon entered his chambers and saw that there was a warm bath already in a tub for him and he began taking off his armour, dropping it on the ground with a loud clack of metal.

Before long he had nothing on except the scar tissue that surrounded his strong body. He climbed into the tub and all the blood and mud rose to the top of the water. Jon was not gentle with the scrubbing, he went over the scars on his arms and legs with rough movements. He had hoped from some miracle that they would somehow fade away if he scrubbed hard enough but they never did, no matter how many times he did or how hard he went over them.

Before long Jon saw he was clean and decided to give up his attempts and climbed out of the now lukewarm water. He put on the clean clothes that were set on the end of his bed; a pair of breeches, a dark grey tunic with the Stark sigil carved into the breast. Jon fastned his belt tightly and strapped Longclaw tightly to his hip. He made his way to the door to make way towards the Great Hall and it first brought him towards the stables. 

The night was much darker than normal, the moon was hiding behind unseen clouds and Jon had to light a torch just to see where he was stepping. He walked inside the stables and moved to where he had ordered the young stable boy to place the Dornish Mare in and there she was, a magnificent beast. It was a lot stronger and looked much healthier than when it was in the siege camp.

“You are going to make Dany very happy, girl.” Jon began stroking the horse along it’s spine and then up towards its head. The Mare was very calm around him which Jon appreciated, most of the other men that approached caused her to buckle and neigh, he only hoped that she wouldn’t do that to Dany.

When he was finished in the stables he made his way to the great hall where all of his subordinates awaited him for the victory celebration. The large wooden doors to the hall were in front of him and he stretched out his arms and pushed the doors open giving way to a large breath of warm air pressing gently onto his pale cold face.

He looked forward and saw every man grow quiet for but a second and then cheers began erupting among the crowd. Jon walked through heavy pats and strong bear hugs before he reached the safety of the high table where his family and his betrothed were waiting for him. Dany smiled as he took his place next to her and he placed his gloved hand into hers. When all the cheering was finished they all looked to Jon with quiet smiles and soft gazes. Jon stood up and rested the palm of his hand onto the pommel Longclaw scanning every mans face in the room. Some were familiar such as Robert Glover, Warwick Manderly and Frederick Karstark but others were unfamiliar. Many had grizzly old bearded faces and others fresh face young boys who gained their Lordship and holdfast many years to early and all of them were his. He commanded the North who were now 500,000 soldiers strong, the Stark name came close to being diminished but now they are the true power of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon knew he needed to make an impression on all these men although they didn't value words as much as actions he knew exactly what needed to be done.

“We Fucking did it!” Jon jumped on top of the table and drew Longclaw and for a moment the room remained silent but then one after another every man drew his sword and repeated after Jon and before long the whole room was chanting ‘we fucking did it’. Dany stood in awe at how easily you can rile up these men and she looked at Jon who had that smirk which he never often gave to anyone and it made her happy to see him proud of his men and himself this time. 

“Jon you really are a great King.” She looked at him with envious and loving eyes as he climbed off the table, she tried to get to him but it was Robb that reached him first and pulled him into a strong hug. Dany gave a small smirk and waited to embrace Jon which she then took the time to approach Catelyn who surprisingly had an approving smile towards Jon which she quickly hid when Dany came closer.

“To tell you the truth My Lady Targaryen, I had not expected Jon to call for Robb’s help. He had tried to run this Kingdom himself and has genuinely done a good job but it must’ve been tough for him calling for aid.” Dany was shocked, Catelyn acknowledging that Jon had been doing good? It couldn’t be possible but she just said it, then and their. 

“You have kind words for Jon.” Dany said which Catelyn took rather personally very quickly.

“I know that I have never expressed love for Jon but it was I that nursed him when he was babe and took care of him whilst he was sick and taught him to speak when he could produce words.” Catelyn smiled at the memory of when Jon was but an infant, how he would smile when he saw Catelyn and sleep in her arms when he was tired. Dany couldn’t help but picture that image only with her nursing her own child, a small black head and bright purple eyes. Before long Jon was free and he pulled Dany by the waist from behind whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They later sat back down and feasted on the food that was brought to them from the busy kitchens and cheered and laughed and shared many tales of valor and bravery.

As the night progressed men became drunk and their bellies full from good meals, then they started playing games. Some men played five finger fillet and cut their fingers deep and badly, others decided to play drinking games and then passed out after finishing. Jon laughed at all of them, he enjoyed every moment of watching as did Dany and the other Starks at the high table. 

Dany wondered if this is what everyday life would be like for her, full of laughter and joy, love and family? It was a mystery but it was clear that this is where she belonged with good company, family and the man she would soon marry, but when would that be?


End file.
